guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chronicinability
Hi! I'm sorry that I've made the same build as you on the wiki. I checked before but i didn't find your's. It seems i've been lunatic^^. The build i'v made is most a colaborative project and try to add the main variants of this meta build. Maybe the two builds can be merged? Look at Build:Team - HA Burst Of Heat and say me what do you think. --Ttibot 17:50, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Hey sorry didnt get back sooner. I was going to update the Build:Team - SH Pressure page because we have now changed how we use it. We use two Shadow Prison Assassin's instead of the AP. We also run 2 SH ele's instead of the warder. I can either update my page, or i am happy for a merge with this one. The build does seem very FoTM and wether or not it is actually a generally good build is yet to be seen. I added because it represented a build that is currently very common in HA.--Chronicinability 20:19, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Lol, I started it for the same reason. I'm really sorry that your build turned unfavored because of mine, it was not so bad. I will make a reference on it. The 2SP, 2SH is covered into variants of Burst Of Heat. I love it and rather play it than the classical water Ele build. Burst of Heat page is most a collaborative project. Now tring to get an overwiew of main variants used. Send anything you find to be good on this page ;-).--Ttibot 23:44, 7 March 2007 (CST) =Res= I see you havent included any builds with res O_o", ok I know 1 is for farming, 1 is for running and 1s a monk. But cant you make some sort of effort to put a res in lols Quazark Zeklar 21:45, 8th Febuary Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)